Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include multiple process chambers arranged around a mainframe section and one or more load lock chambers. Such electronic device manufacturing systems may be included in cluster tools. These electronic device manufacturing systems and tools may employ a transfer robot, which may be housed in the transfer chamber, for example, and that is adapted to transport substrates between the various process chambers and one or more load lock chambers. For example, the transfer robot may transport substrates from process chamber to process chamber, from load lock chamber to process chamber, and vice versa. Rapid and precise transport of substrates between the various chambers may provide efficient system throughput, thereby lowering overall operating costs. Although such existing systems and apparatus include sufficient throughput, addition throughput gains are sought.
Accordingly, systems, apparatus, and methods having improved efficiency in the processing and transfer of substrates are desired.